


Make Me Disappear

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, I Had To, I am a bad person, I really am horrible, I'm Sorry, Kiss it and make it better, Lots of Hurt, Love, M/M, Role Reversal, Torture, Totally made this up, Using the new Spectre Trailer, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q makes James disappear with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, but I saw the trailer and nearly died of excitement. This little thing came out of it, it has nothing to do with Spectre, but is inspired by the lines in the second Spectre Trailer because I couldn't resist.   
> Torture and Death, beware of it.

Make Me Disappear

 

Q had just gotten done showing off the new car that he was sure Bond had adored, judging by the look in his eyes when the words that changed everything escaped James’ mouth. “Can I speak to you? Alone?” Q nodded to the man next to him and he walked off. Q turned away from the car and leaned against a desk, James leaned against the other side.

“I’m guessing this isn’t strictly official either?” Q sighed after a moment, his voice a whisper.

“This mission isn’t even official. You’ve stuck your head out enough for me, but I need you to do one more thing for me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Q asked simply.

“Make me disappear.” Q froze for a second and then turned to look at James.

“Yes.” Q nodded.

“Thank you.” James started to get up but Q grabbed his arm and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, only there for a warm second, then gone. “What was that for?”

“Just in case you never become visible again.”

“There’s always been that possibility.” James commented.

“I know.”

“What—?”

“Just forget it.” Q said, standing up straight. “No one will be able to find you when I’m done.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, 007. Please bring everything back in one piece.”

8Spectre8

It wasn’t too many days later when Q opened his door, to men in suits sitting in his chairs, several guns on him. “You know who we are, don’t you, clever boy?”

“Yes.” Q didn’t move and did his best not to let his body shake.

“And as you know, we have a bit of a connection to James Bond. You do to, Gabriel Shaw, or do you go just by Q these days?” The man smirked and stood up. “We don’t much like when people start meddling. We’ve had our eyes everywhere, on James Bond specifically for a long time. Then he vanishes. Like that.” He snapped his fingers and Q winced. “We can’t let that happen, can we?”

“I won’t tell you where he is.”

“Yes, you will.”

The bag on Q’s shoulder fell off in the scuffle, the mug inside of it shattered when it hit the ground.

8Spectre8

The room was dark, the table completely shadowed and the men sitting at it hidden. “Welcome, James.” James twitched and looked down at the man at the head of the table. “What took you so long?” A face was bathed in light, a familiar face. “We were beginning to think you weren’t going to show up in time to see the present we got you.” James raised his eyebrows and the man stood up, walking to the wall and flicking on a switch. A body lay in the center of the table, broken and bleeding.

A dark haired man loomed over the body.

“Did he ever tell you his real name?” The man continued. James couldn’t even identify the body yet, let alone try to recall a name. “No? It was one of the few things we got out of him, he’s very stubborn, clever boy.” The dark haired man twisted the head of the body on the table, revealing a trembling, bleeding face: Q’s face. “It’s Gabriel Shaw. We picked him up a few days ago. You disappeared and knew of only one thing that could pull that off. The lovely, clever, brand-new Q. We thought that he’d show us where you were, but then again, we knew you were coming, he knew too much about us for it to be otherwise. Still had fun with him though.”

A sickening crack filled the air as a bone broke in Q’s arm. He screamed shortly and collapsed back down, his chest heaving with sobs.

“That’s about all he gave us, but isn’t it music? Why play with him if we already know where you’re going? Well, simple, you trusted him, not many people you trust and it’s always fun to watch your face when those you trust are hurting.”

Another bone cracked, another scream, fresh tears.

“He’s a stubborn, beautiful thing. You’d be proud, never gave up queen and country nor you. I think the only thing we got out of him is that he rather has a soft spot for you. One might even think he loves you.”

The kiss that had come from nowhere had made sudden sense. Had he known his actions would have these consequences?

“He can’t see you from there, you know, shall I tell him you’re upset or angry or just…nonchalant? What are you going to tell him? The man who’s with the agents when they fall. I’ve heard how he talks to them, if I were dying or hurt I’d want to listen to him talk. He has a way of making you believe you’re safe when you’re not, doesn’t he?”

James recalled the incident with 003. He’d been injured in the field and was bleeding out, but Q kept him awake, promising he’d be alright, promising him that he was coming home. Q had been right, had given the agent enough fight to wait for evac, had saved 003’s life.

“I thought for a present we could do a little role reversal. Come and tell the poor man it’s going to be okay. We can’t let the clever boy go, after all. He’s far too clever. His eye sight’s terrible and I doubt he could hear you from up there, not over the sounds of choking.”

An awful sound came from Q’s lips as a blade sunk into his torso, blood spewing from him.

He was going to die.

James made his way down to the table that everyone had stepped away from and gently reached out for Q’s arm.

“J-J-James?” Q choked out.

“Sh.”

“It hu-hurts.”

“Sh, it’s going to be alright. It’s going to go away, I promise.” James knew, not much longer before the pain faded and death came over Q. The pain would leave before Q did.

“I’m s-sorry.”

“For what?”

“S-Skyfall.” Blood painted Q’s lips.

“It wasn’t your fault. Sh, Q, sh, it’s alright. It’s going to be okay.” James ran a hand through his hair.

“K-kill the bastards.”

“I will.” Q gripped James’ arm, starting to choke on his own blood. James leaned down.

“Binary 007… You’ll n-need it. I s-saved information in-in…”

“Sh, thank you.” James whispered.

“Doesn’t h-hurt so much.”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“L-love you, s-sorry.”

“Sh, it’s okay.” James pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, tasting blood. There was an awful noise a few seconds later and Q stopped choking, stopped moving, stopped living.

James knew he was in a lion’s den, but it was not him who wasn’t walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
